An Aura of Love
by EvenstarofAragorn
Summary: Aura is the "new girl" at Beacon Hills High School who has caught Stiles' attention. She's cute, wickedly smart, and much to her annoyance, drawn to Derek. But Aura harbors a secret past that will put everyone in danger and provide an adventure that no one expected. Stiles/OC/Derek, Scott/Allison Humor. Some fluff. Adult themes/drama as story progresses.
1. I AM HUNGARY

NOTES about STORY:

1. Mostly the same universe as the show with a few minor adjustments. This story takes place just before Season 3.

2. I prefer to write dialogue, so a lot of my story is that. Just imagine the characters saying the words, like on the show.

3. I wanted to dive right in. More backstory will unfold as the story unfolds. Aura IS a person, not a Mary Sue.

4. Please comment/leave reviews - thanks!

CHAPTER 1 - I AM HUNGARY

"That would be Poland," Lydia responded matter-of-factly, as the corners of her lips curled into a small smirk. Tension filled the air as the auditorium of students awaited a response.

"I'm sorry Ms. Martin, that is incorrect," Mr. Harris stated tersely as he turned to Aura.

"Ms. Lawrence, if you can correctly answer this question for the steal, you will be the winner of the 2013 Beacon Hills Geography Bee and advance to Regionals. Once again, the popular dish 'goulash' originated in which European country?"

Lydia's eyes were glued to the new girl as she used all her energy to wish ill things upon her. Aura glanced over at her competitor with a timid smile as she meekly replied, "Um, I believe that's Hungary?"

"That is correct, Ms. Lawrence! I do believe we have a new reigning champion! Congratulations!" Mr. Harris stated as the auditorium broke out into an unenthused round of applause. (They had to go back to class now, after-all).

Lydia walked up to Aura, doing her best to cover-up her disagreement with the whole scenario by sheer peppiness.

"Good job, Aura! I figured it's time someone else took over my reign, anyway. I mean, I practically handed that one to you. I mean, 'Poland?' Come on!" Lydia joked, emphatically.

"Ha, yeah...thanks?" Aura responded, unsure of how to respond to Lydia's failed attempt at being a gracious loser.

"But...you did say it!" Aura added with a small sarcastic chuckle.

"Well...yeah..." Lydia began, caught off guard, then quickly recovered. "Hey! Those are really cute shoes. Come sit with me at lunch. Us smart girls have to stick together," she declared as she latched her arm around Aura's.

"Right..." Aura agreed hesitantly. Lydia seemed certifiably nutty. But that was the first offer she'd gotten since she started Beacon Hills High School over a week ago. And at this point, she wasn't going to turn down a friend.

"Dude! Did you see that girl OWN Lydia up there just now?" Stiles exclaimed as he filed out of the auditorium alongside Scott and Allison.

"Yeah, man. Her face looked like a tomato," Scott agreed.

"One very angry tomato," Stiles added.

"Guys, that's not nice. You know how much this stuff means to Lydia," Allison inserted.

"Why? It's just a silly competition," Scott said.

"You're only saying that because you weren't a finalist," she responded with a coy smile.

"Nooooo...I'm saying that because there are more important things in life than _geography bees_," Scott responded with a confident smirk.

"Right! Like spelling bees," Stiles quipped.

"Ha-ha," Allison said, rolling her eyes.

"But seriously, who was that girl? She's new, yeah?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Mr. Attentive. And she actually sits in front of you in English," Allison responded sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I can't believe I didn't notice. She's pretty cute, am I right?" Stiles nudged Scott playfully with a wink.

"Uh, man..." Scott muttered, his eyes motioning to Allison.

"Guys. I am RIGHT here. I can SEE you," Allison responded.

"And you are just lovely," Scott replied, kissing her on the cheek sweetly.

"Oh stop it," Allison groaned with a smile as she headed off to her classroom.

"I'll see you guys after school!"

"Buh-bye!" Stiles called after her, just as Lydia crashed into them like a hurricane.

"Hey guys! Meet my new friend, Aura. She just won the Geography Bee. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah, Lydia...we all just witnessed it, so...congrats," said Scott with a smile.

"Thanks-" Aura attempted to respond, before Stiles interrupted her in a fluster.

"YEAH! That was. Really awesome. Great job. 'Hungary!' Speaking of which, I am 'hun-gary,' so maybe we should head to the lunch room...for lunch. Yeah? Yeah! Oh, I'm Stiles by the way...really, really nice to meet you," Stiles spat out in one breath as he extended his hand.

Lydia cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to cut Stiles off, but his attention could not be swayed from the petite blonde standing before him.

"Thanks, nice to meet you, too," Aura said with a smile, as their handshake lingered momentarily.

"Great! Let's go!" Lydia chimed in, once again pulling Aura by the arm in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Dude, I talked to her. I...I sounded cool, right?" Stiles asked Scott as the two trailed behind the two ladies.

"The truth?" Scott asked.

"No, lie to me," Stiles responded defeatedly, already knowing the answer.

"You were fantastic," Scott replied with a smirk, patting him on the back.

"Great, just great..." Stiles muttered as they entered the double doors into the cafeteria.

End Chapter One.


	2. IT'S A DATE

NOTES: Thanks for the favorites/follows/and review! Please keep writing me if you dig! It's funny, I have chapters 6-18 written, but these first few I'm still writing... :-)

CHAPTER 2 - IT'S A DATE

"So Aura, where did you move from?" Scott asked, as the quartet sat down at a table in the corner of the lunchroom.

"San Francisco."

"No way! It's so beautiful out there. Why on earth would you want to come to _Beacon Hills_?" Lydia asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well... my grandma lives here and she's kind of sick, so my mom and I moved to take care of her..." Aura replied delicately.

"OH," Lydia responded, embarrassed, as she put all her attention on her cup of yogurt.

"So! How're you liking it here so far?" Stiles asked, breaking the dead air that hung over the table.

"It's alright. I'm not used to living in such a small town though. But it's kind of homey."

"Yeah, we manage to keep things interesting. You'd be surprised," Stiles responded, with a small, knowingly glance at Scott.

"Oh really? How so?" Aura challenged him, with a subtle hint of flirtatiousness. Stiles was slightly taken aback by her sudden forthrightness, rendering him momentarily at a loss for words.

"Ah, um-"

Something was going on between the two of them. And whatever it was, Lydia didn't like it.

"Oh, you know. Boy stuff. Competition...sports. These boys are obsessed with lacrosse, actually," she cut in to breeze over the situation.

"Really? That's so cool! My old school didn't have a lacrosse team. So you guys play?" Aura questioned Scott and Stiles.

"Well, I don't really..." Stiles started, only to be interrupted by Scott.

"He SURE does. One of the most valued players of our team actually," Scott answered, patting Stiles on the back.

"Um...yeah! You know me, good ol' MVP," Stiles stammered, a stupid grin on his face.

"Well. I'm impressed. I totally suck at sports," Aura replied, laughing at herself.

"Well that's a shame," Lydia muttered under her breath.

"Well, practice is how you get better," Stiles asserted.

"Oh _is_ it, Stiles?" Scott asked him amusedly.

"Yes, Scott-frey. Maybe we could give Aura a lesson sometime. In lacrosse."

"Guys, I don't think Aura wants to spend her afternoon getting her dress all muddy," Lydia interjected, covering up her slight pang of jealousy.

"Actually, I don't mind," Aura said, as Lydia's face fell. "But Lydia does have a point..." she added, as Lydia gave a smug grin to the boys across the table.

"Well maybe we could do something else after-school? Hang out somewhere..." Scott suggested.

"Yeah, you - I mean, _we_ - don't have practice today. Why don't we go to the mall after school? Maybe catch a movie or something," Stiles propositioned.

"Sure," Aura smiled.

"Sure," mumbled Lydia.

"Yeah! I'll bring Allison, too," Scott replied.

"Excellent! It's a date then," Stiles said as he dug back into his burger, but not before taking a final glance at Aura. Their eyes met briefly, then averted each other's gaze once again.

One thing was for certain, Stiles couldn't wait until last period.

End Chapter 2.


	3. YOUR CARRIAGE, M'LADY

**NOTES: Thanks for reviews imogenew & Cypher! And thanks for the lovely favorites/follows! I can't wait until more Derek becomes involved with my plot...a lot opens up then, but I have to build it appropriately!**

**I'm loading more frequent shorter chapters...because I don't know about you, but sometimes my attention span is like...WOAH I CAN'T READ 10 SINGLE SPACED PAGES. Enjoy!**

3- YOUR CARRIAGE, M'LADY

The final school bell of the day rang, and Aura felt her pulse quicken as she rushed to her locker to load up her backpack.

"Hey. Aura, right?" a female voice called behind her. Aura turned around to see a tall, slender girl with wavy brown hair and a dimpled smile standing behind her locker.

"Yeah. You're in my...English class, right?"

"Yeah! I'm Allison. Sorry this is so awkward. I'm friends with Scott and Stiles. They said you're hanging with us tonight?"

"I don't know... that seemed to be the plan. That Lydia girl swooped me up after the geography bee and before I knew it..." Aura trailed off.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like Lydia," Allison said with a knowing sigh.

"Well don't worry, she's not coming tonight after-all! I think it'll be much better that way anyway," she added with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Aura inquired.

"Oh nothing," Allison said, brushing off her earlier comment. "Anyway, the boys are waiting by the jeep, so let's get going. You gotta tell me more about you," Allison insisted with another warm smile as Aura slammed her locker shut and they headed outside through the double doors.

The two girls stood by the front steps of the school waiting for the boys to pull up in the jeep.

Aura loved to people watch and enjoyed looking at all the students flock out in different directions to their family, friends, extracurricular activities, and so on.

But something pulled her out of her peaceful reverie as she felt a presence watching her, as if someone was hovering over her shoulder. Aura looked around her surroundings until she spotted a dark-haired young man, lingering at the entrance of a hiking trail just beyond the school grounds.

He appeared to be fairly tall with a muscular built, and was wearing a simple black t-shirt with jeans. But what Aura noticed most of all was his piercing dark eyes. They seemed to be glued to her, even from afar. And for a split second she could've sworn she even saw them glow warmly. But that would be impossible, of course.

"Hey, Allison? Do you know who that is?" Aura asked, angling her head towards the stranger's direction.

"That's..." Allison took a second to squint her eyes, and sighed. "Yup, that's Derek Hale," she stated tensely with the slightest flavor of distaste in her mouth.

"Does he go here?" Aura asked.

"No. No, he's not in school," Allison replied.

"Oh."

"He's sort of a friend of Scott's," she added.

"What sort?" Aura inquired, curious.

"The sort you don't invite to the movies," Allison finished as a joke, just as a car honked at them nearby.

"They're here!" Allison shared, as she ran off in the direction of a blue jeep, with Aura slowly following behind. She glanced back once more to the hiking trail and saw that the male figure was no longer there.

"Hey guys - finally!" Allison said as she approached the backseat window. She greeted Scott with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Why hello," Scott replied, with a cheeky grin.

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles questioned.

"Oh, she decided not to come. Other plans," Allison replied.

"Oh," Stiles said, showing only the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice. Scott raised a questioning brow towards Allison.

"Jackson 2.0 or whatever. You know how she is," Allison muttered quietly to him, rolling her eyes.

"I mean, we can do this another time if..." Aura started up, breaking Stiles' glazed over expression.

"Oh my god, no! No way. This is about getting to know YOU. So we need..._you_. To uh...to do that," he finished, with a smile.

"Ha, okay then. Let's get going?" Aura suggested with a smile.

"Yes, let's! You can ride shot gun with me," Stiles said, opening up the front door for her.

"Your carriage m'lady..." The moment the words left his mouth Stiles simultaneously wanted to smack himself in the face.

"Haha, thank you kind sir," Aura said, playing along.

"This is going to be a long night," Scott whispered to Allison, who could only help but laugh.

End Chapter 3.


	4. WHAT ARE YOU?

**NOTES: Thanks for new follows!**

**I know someone addressed that parts were slightly Mary-Sueish and I want to avoid that as much as possible, so here are some additional facts about the OC. I am still developing her into what you will see later. I hope you guys are still enjoying reading :) Hey, it's entertainment!**

Name: Aura Ducalia.

Age: 16

Description: Short blonde hair with blue eyes

Height: 5'4, muscular build

Background: Her parents divorced when she was 3 years old, and she doesn't know her father/has had no communication with him. She and her mother have lived in Washington until now. Her mother works as a brand representative and travels a lot for work. Although she doesn't see her a lot, Aura and her mother have a fairly peaceful relationship, but Aura has had to raise herself to a certain degree. She is an only child and is very independent because of this. Aura was a top student at her school and had a handful of close friends, but by nature is an introvert and a loner. She wishes she could be popular and easy going, but her nature goes against it. She has trouble trusting people. When Lydia introduces her to Scott, Stiles, and Allison, she sees an opportunity for a fresh start and a chance to break out of her typical mode of isolation. Even if she doesn't know exactly how to do that.

Likes: art, drawing, painting, movies

Dislikes: hockey, mushrooms, people with egos

Strengths: loyalty, wit, courage, capacity to love

Weaknesses: jealousy, judgmental attitude, can have a temper

**As I've said, I've already written the bulk of the story, I'm adding the beginning so maybe that's why I'm struggling a bit to sync up the two bits. I'm learning. That said, here goes nothing!**

CHAPTER 4- WHAT ARE YOU

"Thanks for inviting me to hang out," Aura said as they pulled away from the school.

"Totally. I was new last year," Allison responded.

"Ha, no way," Aura said, a weight slightly lifted off her shoulders.

"Yup. I found I acclimated pretty quickly. Thanks to these guys..." she said, motioning to Scott and Stiles. "So I must warn you to run now, while you still can," she added.

"HEY!" Scott said, playfully slapping her shoulder.

"Yeah Allison, that's not funny. You're going to scare off our new friend," Stiles shouted from the front seat. "Don't listen to her. She's...too much hairspray. The fumes. Anyway, tell me more about you, Aura. Like your name. Like how'd you get that name," Stiles asked, trying to put all his focus on her.

"Well, I was named after my grandma actually. I don't know much about her really except that she lived to be really old and was super kooky. She believed in astrology and did fortune telling and lots of weird stuff."

"Huh, interesting..." Stiles nodded.

"Do you believe in that kind of stuff?" Scott questioned from the back.

"What do you mean?" Aura asked.

"You know...magical stuff. Witches, vampires, fairies, werewolves...that kind of stuff."

"Nah. No way. I don't think that stuff really exists." She paused a moment. "And it's probably better that way," she added, a bit tersely.

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned again.

"I dunno. I just think it would complicate things," she said simply.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well. I happen to agree with you," Allison interjected with a nod, breaking the tension. " C'mon guys, let's park and get going!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Stiles said as drove to find a spot.

* * *

The quartet enjoyed some burgers and fries for dinner then headed off to the latest action adventure flick. Stiles entered the row, followed by Scott, then Allison, then Aura. No one was happy about that besides Scott and Allison, and no one was bold enough to do or say anything about it.

About a half hour into the movie, Aura started to feel her stomach churn. She tried to ignore the feeling of nausea until it rose to a knot in the back of her throat and she no longer could ignore it.

"Um, I gotta go to the bathroom," she whispered to Allison as she made a nose dive out of the movie theater.

Allison nodded and Scott seemed unfazed, but Stiles completely lost focus of their movie.

"Guys, what happened to her?" he asked Allison, leaning over Scott.

"Dunno, she had to use the bathroom," Allison shrugged.

"K." Stiles sat there tapping his knee anxiously.

After five minutes passed and Aura did not return, Stiles leapt out of his seat. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, too."

"Okay...?" Scott muttered looking after him, confused.

* * *

Meanwhile Stiles stepped out into the lobby and headed in the direction of the bathrooms. He caught a female about to walk into the bathroom and tapped her on the arm.

"Excuse me, my friend's in there. I'm...I'm concerned if she's okay. Could you...check on her for me? Her name is-"

"I'm sure your friend is just fine, dearie. Nothing bad will happen to her in the restroom," replied the middle-aged woman reassuringly as she smiled and walked past him.

"Clearly you've never had a bean burrito," Stiles muttered under his breath in defeat.

A young teenage girl approached the restroom a few moments later.

"Hey! Ma'am! Could you check on my friend in there...she didn't look so good and-"

"Weirdo," replied the young girl, rolling her eyes as she walked in.

"Well. Well, that was just uncalled for!" Stiles yelled after her, deciding he had nothing to do but sit and wait, before the mall police took him away.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Aura walked out of the bathroom looking completely disheveled. Her blonde hair was pinned away from her face, which now looked slightly sallow. Her eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Aura!" he called out to her.

"Stiles, oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just... threw up," she confessed, embarrassed and slightly upset.

"Aw, that's...that's okay...it happens..." he added, trying to cheer her up, yet keep his distance.

"I guess," she muttered. "Listen, I'm gonna go. I'm just gonna go home."

"Really? No, please stay."

"I just really want to take a shower. I feel disgusting," she insisted.

"...I think you look good," Stiles said quietly, with a timid smile.

Aura's heart melted ever-so-slightly and her upset softened a bit.

"Thanks... I did have a good time," she added with a smile. "For the most part."

"Me too," Stiles agreed. A small silence passed before Aura spoke up again.

"I'll see you at school, Stiles," she said as she started to walk in the other direction.

"Let me at least drive you home," he insisted.

"No. I want to walk."

"It's not safe at night," Stiles replied emphatically. "There's no way I'd let you go-"

"- I'll be fine, Stiles. Really," she replied with a resoluteness in her voice that he hadn't seen before and knew he should not challenge.

"Well, okay. 'Geography Bee Champ,' " he teased.

"You know, I was also the 'Spelling Bee Champ' at my old school. Think I should warn Lydia?" she asked jokingly.

"Nah, it'll be our little secret," Stiles said, smiling at her.

"Deal." She turned to head out the door.

"Oh, and Aura? Do you...want to go out sometime again? Just...the two of us?"

"Sounds cool," she replied with a subtle smile.

"Cool," he replied, trying to keep his cool. Stiles watched Aura exit through the double doors and gave himself a giant fist-pump in the air.

* * *

Aura began the long trek home along the street, eager to decompress a bit and clear her head. And hopefully let the fresh air fade the faint stench of...throw-up that lingered on her clothes.

Every once in awhile a car would pass her by, making her feel safe that she was not alone. About a mile in, Aura noticed a black mass a number of feet ahead of her. At first she thought it was some electrical pole or box, but quickly realized it was actually a person.

She slightly quickened her pace and kept her eyes forward, as she realized the mass was coming closer to her. She clutched her purse and cell phone tightly.

When she was merely a few yards away, she called out, "Hello? Who is that?"

The figure walked up to her and the moonlight revealed the face of a young man with a chiseled jaw line, dark hair, and impenetrably dark eyes. The same man she saw earlier that day by the forest trail.

"Hello there. I don't think we've been introduced yet. I'm Derek," he replied cooly.

"I know who you are," Aura said, rather succinctly as she kept up her brisk pace forward, only to have Derek join her.

"Well, you're one step ahead of me then," he said, fishing.

Aura would not give into this game. Judging by Allison's response to Derek and Aura's own gut instinct, she could tell he didn't pose a threat, but was not someone she wanted to become best friends with, either.

"Do you frequently walk alone on the road in the middle of the night?" she questioned him, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I could ask you the same question," he quipped right back.

"I'm walking home," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Didn't your friends tell you that's not safe?"

"I dunno. There's moonlight to guide the way," Aura shrugged off his comment nonchalantly.

"You're not in Washington anymore."

"How do you know where I'm from?" Aura asked defensively, as she halted in her steps. "What are you? _Who _are you?" she asked, facing him eye to eye.

Derek took a moment, and without a single blink or flinch, responded.

"I could ask you the same question."

Aura felt a shiver down her spine and the need to run home was more urgent than ever.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said cooly to his face, masking her nerves.

"I have to go. Excuse me," she said, pushing her way past him.

"You're not as nice as you pretend to be around them," he called after her.

Aura turned around again to face him.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but just...leave me alone," she said, and with a quick turn, hurried home in the other direction.

End Chapter 4


End file.
